Losing two different souls
by sydneyhaddock22501
Summary: After the battle with the red death, Stoick looks for Hiccup My own story and I own nothing


**hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so... Yeah this is a oneshot of the battle with the red death but my own tale :) don't like don't read**

After the battle with the Red Death, Stoick went in search for his beloved son on top of a night fury. A viking riding a night fury? Sure it was awesome but they were still enemies.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called, looking in every direction for the ashes that lie ahead of him was making it difficult to see. "Son!" He searched left and right and turned his head forward, seeing the night fury right before his eyes.

"Son..." He trembled, trying to walk properly before heading towards them.

He looked around the night fury, but there was no sight of his son. "I did this." He bowed his head, fighting back tears.

The black dragon, stirring up looked at Stoick. "I am so sorry." And with that, the dragon opened up his wings, slowly revealing Hiccup. After he opened his wings, the night fury took one final breath before passing away.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out. He ruffled his son's hair as he looked down at the pale boy's face. He quickly took down his helmet, and put his son's chest on his ears trying to find his son's heartbeat. None. Stoick put his son up to his chest as he had a massive meltdown on the spot.

The rest of the vikings bowed their heads down in respect, feeling guilty about how they had treated the poor boy. They never knew what he was like. He saved all their lives which took a lot of courage and strength and now they can't do anything to return the favour.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were on their knees in front of the crowd, having a massive meltdown, along with the chief. The dragons also purred sadly.

They have been like this all day until Stoick decided to give the dragon and Hiccup a funeral right here and right now.

He didn't want to let go, but he needed to someday. The funeral started and Hiccup was on the night fury's wings because the vikings didn't want to move the night fury.

After the funeral, they went back to Berk and the chief locked himself up in his own house. He was exhausted from all the things that had happened. 'Why couldn't I just listen? He knew and he defeated it but now he paid the price.' Stoick thought before going into an uneasy sleep.

-Stoick's dream-  
Pitch black darkness. Nothing was in here. "Hello?" Stoick called, trying to see where he was. "Hi... Dad..." Hiccup called. "Hiccup?" All of a sudden, lights surrounded the room and the two could see each other clearly. "Hi dad. I'm just visiting you in your dreams. Sorry I had to go. I love and miss you clearly. We both do." Hiccup said, feeling sad. "We?" Stoick was taken aback. 'We?' Stoick thought. "Mom." Hiccup gestured for his mom to come over. "Hey dear." Val said, while putting her arm over Hiccup. "Val?" Stoick said as he ran towards the two to give them a tight hug. "We came to give you a message we thought you might plan on doing." Val said, looking down. "Dad, don't kill yourself. Even though we are not around with you, we will always be there in your heart. You need to protect the village." Hiccup sighed, shuffling his feet. "Ok, but do visit when you can." Stoick declared. "We will always visit, through good and bad. See ya dear." Val said and then she vanished in thin air. "Bye dad." Hiccup waved goodbye and also vanished in thin air.  
-End of Stoick's dream-

Stoick woke up, looking around his room and saw it was nearly dawn. He remembered the dream, though it felt so real. He went out and did his chiefly duties and did what Hiccup and Val told him. They always see what he does and they always visit in his dreams. Stoick lived normally and he was happy that he could see his beloved wife and his beloved son in the night.

But many years passed, and Snotlout became chief, has a wife and has a lovely son named Thugg. But when the years came along, Stoick grew of age and finally left Berk and joined his family.

THE END

**please review if you like :)**


End file.
